


只能是炮友

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 虐嘎，虐嘎虐嘎。有点惨的。





	只能是炮友

――――――――――

 

十年了。  
他们只是炮友。  
仅仅，是炮友。  
床上，彼此交叠，肉体交合，亲密无间。  
床下，彼此友好，举止言谈，不曾越界。

 

不爱吗？爱的吧。可是，那条线，一旦越过，会是什么结局？阿云嘎不敢尝试。  
他能做的，只有在夜晚，一次又一次深入他体内的时候，将他据为己有，让他只属于自己一个人。同时，在一次次地进攻中，将自己深藏有卑微的爱，最强烈的欲望，最滚烫的精液，全部埋进郑云龙体内。  
看着他眼角止不住的泪，呜咽着求自己停下，真是让人疯狂。当然自己也会停下。每次用力顶入，他都会咬着嘴唇，含着泪，嘶哑着嗓子喊：“嗯啊、嘎子……”  
阿云嘎爱死了这个时刻。如果可以，他真希望永远定格这一刻。因为，只有这个时候，自己，是他的全世界。

 

爱吗？不爱吧。都是成年人，彼此需要罢了。欲望总归是需要宣泄的，不想苦了自己。阿云嘎很好，性格好，脾气好，身体好，技术也好。那个还很大……是真的大，其实蛮烦这个的，因为每次进入都会疼，但是过程还是很舒适的，阿云嘎很温柔，很懂如何让自己快乐，让自己冲上云霄，然后呜咽着让他停下……  
粗大的性器，填满紧致的后穴时，眼睛就会盈满泪。郑云龙知道自己这个样子其实是很动人的，多少人都会溺死在这微蹙的眉头中的一汪深水里。而阿云嘎，也会被他这个眼神，直接钉死。  
阿云嘎会是一个完美情人，郑云龙不会怀疑丝毫。可是，郑云龙知道自己不是，从来都不是。

 

大学四年，他们是别人眼里的好兄弟，好哥们。只有他们自己知道，他们的关系。  
单纯的炮友关系罢了。郑云龙想。  
夹杂私欲的床上伴侣。阿云嘎想。

毕业后。

两人并不在一个地方。这很难，阿云嘎觉得，很难，这种日子太难了。  
可是他们还是朋友，是好兄弟。  
他们会约饭，会见面，会在见完面吃完饭后做爱。只是频率少了。  
阿云嘎还是很爱郑云龙。  
郑云龙还是很享受阿云嘎的床上功夫。

阿云嘎只有郑云龙一个男人。他会想着郑云龙的样子自慰，虽然很多时候反而会更难受。有时候也会想，他会不会，也想起自己？随之付之一笑，怎么会呢，大龙他，从来就不是这样的人啊……他不爱自己，也不会为了自己忍住自己的欲望。他肯定，还有其它炮友吧。想着想着，阿云嘎就抹了抹泪水。  
阿云嘎啊阿云嘎，你可是郑云龙第一个男人，这也足够了吧！

阿云嘎只有郑云龙一个男人。  
可是郑云龙不止阿云嘎一个男人。  
郑云龙会和来找他的刘令飞做爱。他没拒绝，所以他们也吃饭，聊剧本，上床。  
然后聊剧本。  
有时候，郑云龙也会想，自己是什么人？能够做到和自己的好朋友好兄弟做爱，然后还能若无其事融洽地聊工作聊生活的。想不出答案，于是他不想了。  
郑云龙看得出来，阿云嘎爱他。也看得出来，刘令飞也迷恋自己。虽然不懂自己到底有什么魅力，但是郑云龙享受自己这种诡异的淡然感。  
他对刘令飞说过，只做不爱。刘令飞说好。郑云龙看着已经上瘾的刘令飞，心底叹了口气，当初，阿云嘎也是如此答应的。

时间过去那么久了，新的生活也有了，阿云嘎……应该也有新的伴侣了吧。  
毕竟他们不是情侣，没有任何确认关系的话语。所以分开后也不需要说分手的话，也不算是分手。只是两人长期床伴，时间到了就分开了而已。  
想到阿云嘎床上的人会与阿云嘎缠绵交合，郑云龙一瞬间竟然有些嫉妒。  
随即又释然。  
爱过吗？也许吧。

时光荏苒。  
虽然分隔两地，阿云嘎还是不放弃一有时间就去找郑云龙。  
两人吃饭睡觉，做爱。也聊剧本，聊生活，聊未来。  
阿云嘎很想知道，大学四年到现在，总共10年了，郑云龙，有没有，那么一刻，爱过自己。哪怕，一刻。  
可是阿云嘎不敢问。

郑云龙从不谈情。

终于有一天，阿云嘎过来的时候，遇到了那个人。  
阿云嘎有郑云龙家的钥匙。有些时候郑云龙会出去买菜，阿云嘎过来的时候就要等，于是郑云龙给他配了个钥匙。

阿云嘎提前一天过来了，他很想见他，非常想，已经有三月月没见面了，阿云嘎快疯了。  
打开门，就听到郑云龙的声音……  
“啊、啊、哈……”  
这是郑云龙哽着喉咙发出的声音。而且是，阿云嘎再熟悉不过的，郑云龙在床上才会发出的呻吟。  
郑云龙房间的门没关，里面的光线很暗。

听着郑云龙的喘息。  
阿云嘎停住了，他愤怒，他嫉妒，无比的。他很想冲进去。可是，冲进去，然后呢？  
质问郑云龙，你为什么和他做爱？然后呢？  
阿云嘎知道自己不是郑云龙唯一的炮友，但是没有撞到过这种，现场直播。  
他有股说不上来的难过，低头，泪落在地上，没有声音，犹如他的爱，没有声音。  
阿云嘎觉得自己被背叛了，但不是。因为，他们只是好朋友。  
而已。

有时候阿云嘎在想，郑云龙，怎么能够那么残忍，床上和他热情拥吻，床下和他谈笑风生。  
怎么能够？  
耳边还是郑云龙的娇喘，声音妩媚动人，一如既往地让人欲火焚身。  
房里的人热火朝天，房外的人的心如死灰。  
早知道的，十年前，就被警告过的。还是犯了不该犯的错。  
阿云嘎觉得，自己不是铁石心肠，爱上郑云龙实在是，情不自禁。为什么，郑云龙，不能，越做越爱？郑云龙，我要，如何能做到如你这般呢？  
阿云嘎擦干眼泪。坐在沙发上。

房里的人结束了风月之事。

刘令飞走出房间看到沙发上的人，愣了一下。  
“什么时候来的？”  
“刚到。”  
“是吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“大龙，嘎子过来了。”刘令飞朝着房间里喊了一声。

郑云龙穿着一条短裤出来，在阿云嘎对面坐下。  
阿云嘎望过来的眼神。  
是决绝的，冷漠的。  
“嘎子，怎么不说一下你要过来？”郑云龙有点心慌，这种感觉，是什么呢？他要失去嘎子了。  
“大龙，我觉得，够了。”  
“是吗？”  
“真的。我受够了。本就是我犯了错。”  
“……”  
“是我不该爱上你，还想要你如我一般，爱我。可是，那么多年了，很明显，我没有那个本事，让你爱上我。”阿云嘎擦了擦眼泪。“但是，我也累了。大龙，爱你，太累了。我不想再爱你了。”  
“挺好的。”郑云龙看着故作坚强的阿云嘎，有点心疼。却也不想拉下脸。  
“你不属于我，你不属于任何人。”这句话，其实是对刘令飞说的。

郑云龙轻启朱唇，说了一句话。眼泪也流下来，  
阿云嘎笑了，任泪水肆意，起身走了。

桌上的钥匙，扣着一只小恐龙。郑云龙控制不住泪水，便放任泪水流淌，安静的……

郑云龙对嘎子说的那句话，刘令飞这辈子都忘不了。阿云嘎默默坚持了十年，却换得如此凉薄的一句话。  
今日的阿云嘎，便会是明日的自己。

 

“嘎子，  
你，越界了。”

 

曾经，无关爱情。  
现在，无关风月。  
未来，无关你我。

――――――没有tbc――――――


End file.
